


The Ocean is Everything I Want to Be

by HedwigsWings



Series: A Girl Champions World [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedwigsWings/pseuds/HedwigsWings
Summary: Edelgard and her family moves to the Hoenn region after her father gets a job as a gym leader. Wheelchair bound, after an accident involving her unsavory past, she was convinced she would never be a Pokemon trainer. She thought she would be stuck at home with an absentee father, and unfaithful mother, and a little brother who thought she was the greatest person alive despite her past associations.At least until a friend of Professor Birch's asked for her to take part in a test.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Original Character(s)
Series: A Girl Champions World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741327
Kudos: 1





	The Ocean is Everything I Want to Be

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning on doing all the regions except for Kanto. Hoenn and Kalos with be running kind of concurrently, Kalos with just start a little later, and then the timeline after will be as follows: Johto, Unova, Galar, Sinnoh, and Alola. It'll be taking place over the course of several years. I have several pairings in mind and I'm absolutely buzzing already.

Littleroot town. Without a doubt the most boring town Edelgard has ever been in. There were literally three buildings, two houses and what looked to be a research lab, and they were completely surrounded by trees. There was no shopping center like in Goldenrod. No stadium for Pokemon to compete in or a nice park filled with Pokemon. Not even a game corner for children to entertain themselves.

But the absolute worst part about it all was the fact that there was no pavement. It was all grass and uneven ground with little rocks and sticks randomly strewn across the ground. A nightmare for someone relying on a wheelchair to make their way around, which is why Adele decided within five minutes of arriving that she hated her new home. Never mind the fact that she had to leave her best friend, Naomi, behind in Johto, but she couldn't stand the lack of anything surrounding her. She was sitting in front of her new house, her wheelchair positioned so she could watch the moving Machoke unpack the truck of furniture and boxes into her new house. Her six year old brother, Alexander, was sitting on her lap, playing with a clump of her vibrant red hair (imagine Gerard Way red) that had escaped her low braided bun. He was wearing one of her white cloth masks, she wasn't sure why he always asked to borrow them but she finally just gave him one. Her ankle length black skirt was getting rumpled under him and her white form fitting tank top was starting to feel sweaty where he was leaning against her chest, but she wasn't going to tell him to move. Being the only member of her family she could actually tolerate, and the only member that didn't judge her for her past actions, he received special privileges from her.

Their mother was hustling around inside, occasionally going by a window. She was wearing some of her best clothes and full makeup, doing her best to look feminine and graceful, not exactly the best thing for a moving day. Most people would think she wanted to make a good impression her new neighbors, even though only one other family actually lived in town with them (she wasn't really sure why these other people were in town because she was positive they didn't live there). Edelgard knew the truth. Her mother wanted to attract anyone that might be interested in her. It was one of the reasons she bought a house two towns away from where her husband worked. He was less likely to come home, probably just sleeping at the gym most nights, leaving his wife to do whatever she wanted with whoever she wanted.

Which is why Edelgard requested that her room and Alexander's room be fitted with carpets and wallpaper specifically designed to cancel sound.

"Ellie?" The voice was slightly muffled when she heard it, due to the mask her brother was wearing. Looking down at the black haired boy, she watched as he pulled the mask down under his chin where the straps still hung onto his ears. "Can we go get something to drink? It's hot."

Yes, Alexander. It is hot outside.

Smiling, the only indication being the crinkling of her hazel eyes. "We'll see what we can find. I don't think we'll have anything in the house yet, so we'll probably have to go over to Oldale town to find the store."

Because for some reason Littleroot doesn't have a store.

Pushing the wheels of her chair, she managed to maneuver her way through the door of the house. Inside they found a quaint little living room with wooden floors. Decorations were already hanging on the walls. Beautiful paintings featuring flowers or landscapes. There were no pictures of Norman, husband and father. No pictures of Edelgard, oldest child and only daughter. No pictures of Alexander, youngest child and only son. That was how her mother liked it. She didn't want any indication that she had a family for her... house guests... to see.

Not that it really mattered. Edelgard was sure that most of her guests were married as well.

"Go check the fridge for water or lemonade. I'll dig my wallet out of the boxes in my room." Then she lifted the small boy off her lap, setting him on his feet. He smiled up at her before scampering off.

The house was originally designed to have two bedrooms, one on each floor. If it wasn't for Edelgard's condition then she would be sharing a room with her brother, like she had been in their apartment back in Goldenrod. But because she couldn't take on stairs they had to convert the first floor office into an extra bedroom since her mother wasn't willing to sacrifice the master bedroom. Going into the room, with its mint green walls and black carpet, she found that all the furniture had already been set up by the Machoke. Her double bed was directly across from the window while her desk, dresser, and shelves were across from the double doors that led out into the living room. The only things that were still in boxes were personal items such as clothes and electronics.

Opening the box labeled as clothes, Edelgard pulled out a black stretch belt with a rose gold clutch wallet and Holo Caster attached to it. She secured it around her waist before reaching back into the box to get the jacket her best friend made for her. It was made out of yellow leather with black designs on it to look like Raikou and a Dead Pegasus patch on the front. She hadn't worn it during the move since the moving truck didn't have air conditioning, but since there would be a nice breeze outside she figured it should be fine now. Then she moved over to the box with her electronics so she could get her PokeNav Plus and her light blue Fujifilm Instax Mini 9 Instant Film Camera. It wasn't too far to the next town, but considering they had just moved to Hoenn she figured it was better safe than sorry, and she might come across an interesting Pokemon she wanted to photograph. Placing it in a pouch on the back of her chair, she turned back around. She wasn't looking forward to the trip over, knowing that she wouldn't find any pavement between the two towns. But she was ready to face the hassle for her brother.

Of course she wouldn't have to if her father hadn't moved them to another region. He spent years trying to get established as a gym leader and he finally achieved that after Edelgard's injury, when moving around was the hardest for her.

Her mother went rushing by just as she rolled out of her room, bumping into her so hard that the chair actually tipped. She would have ended up on the ground if it hadn't been for the Machoke that was bringing in the collection of glass figures Adele enjoyed having. He maintained his grip on the box with one hand, using the other to stabilize the girl as he passed. They gave each other a smile before he went about his work.

"Honestly, do you have to be in the way like that?" Her mother was standing over in the kitchen, rubbing her hip as she refused to look at her daughter. "That's probably going to bruise."

"Sorry you weren't watching where you were going." Edelgard beckoned her brother towards her, he had been standing in the kitchen with an uncertain look on his face. With her encouragement he quickly reclaimed his place on her lap.

"Don't talk to me like that. I could've just left you in Goldenrod. Let you rot with those skeezy friends of yours." She still wasn't looking at her children, moving over to a hanging mirror to adjust her hair. "Why don't you go find something to do somewhere else? Get out of here for awhile."

Translation: I'm going to find a man to entertain myself with. Don't be visible when we get here.

"Whatever, Incubator."

Edelgard didn't acknowledge the angry rant being yelled after her as she rolled out the front door. Neither did Alexander, his face completely devoid of his mask now. He just happily hummed away,taking in the area around them as they went, waving at any people they saw. He was a very friendly child, the social Butterfree of his class back in Goldenrod. He wouldn't have any trouble adjusting to his new school, a tiny little thing in Oldale. Edelgard, on the other hand, would have to struggle through the trek to Petalburg City, where she most definitely would not be making any friends. Frankly the fact that she found a friend in Naomi was very lucky for her.

Naomi was an extremely extroverted girl, virtually polar opposites with Edelgard. She enjoyed standing out while Edelgard usually sat at the back of the room, by the door for a quick exit. Her clothes that she made for herself, she had to considering her extremely short stature, were vibrant in color and her wavy hair was always two toned. She had just changed her hair right before Edelgard moved away, coloring the waist length locks purple with white streaks. Quite the statement when she was surrounded by dark haired, boring people. And somehow she convinced Edelgard to color her hair its current red.

"Do you want to explore Oldale while we're there? See if we meet any kids you'll be going to school with?" It was taking a great deal of effort to push them across the grass that covered the ground, so she wanted to make this trip especially worth it. "If you make friends we could turn this into a regular trip for weekends."

"Sure!" Alex smiled up at her before he started playing with her hair again. "Maybe you can make friends too."

Such an optimistic child.

"Well, I doubt I'll meet anyone like Naomi. Maybe we can call her later to tell her about our new house."

Little hazel eyes practically started to sparkle as Alex gave his sister a toothy grin. "Yeah! And we can ask her what's going on back home!"

Well, at least Edelgard wasn't the only one who still considered Goldenrod home.

Edelgard continued to push their way out of town, putting them on the north bound route towards Oldale. She would occasionally stop to take pictures of Pokemon they saw around them. It was mostly Poochyena and Zigzagoon with the occasional Wurmple. But she did manage to get a picture of a Zorua. It seemed to entertain itself by following along on the edge of the forest, creating small illusions and watching the reactions. Alex seemed to love it as they giggled together, causing Edelgard to smile. Alex hadn't had the chance to interact with Pokemon all that much, he was either at school, an after school program or home, so she was glad he could connect with them so easily.

"Ellie, do you hear that?"

Looking at Alex she tilted her head as she tried to listen for whatever he had heard. When she did she wasn't sure how she hadn't noticed it before.

Just beyond the treeline there was a person yelling and a Pokemon barking. They were making quite a ruckus which made it rather sad that she hadn't noticed it before her six year old brother. She was just about to turn her wheelchair around, go back to town and find something to entertain her brother there, when the small boy hopped off her lap. "Come on!" Then he darted in the direction of the noise.

A major difference between the two of them was Alex's golden heart. He enjoyed helping people, even if it was something as simple as helping a classmate get back up after they fell. He was just a genuinely good person. Edelgard probably has one of the blackest hearts in existence. She only sees how a situation can benefit her. She wouldn't stick her neck out for anyone, except for her brother.

Which is why she went into overdrive as Alex ran off, working her arm muscles hard to try and force her wheelchair over the uneven ground. It took quite a bit of effort but she managed to build up some momentum and she broke through the treeline to find a group of small, grey Pokemon chasing around a man in a lab coat. His brown hair was a wild mes with grass and leaves in it and he was sweating profusely. Alex was off to the side digging through a bag with a frantic look on his face.

Edelgard managed to stop her chair right next to Alex. "He said there are Pokemon in his bag. We need to help him!"

The red head reached down and snatched the bag from her brother, unceremoniously dumping its contents on the ground. Papers and notebooks went everywhere as well as a few protein bars and two red and white balls. "You'r not going to leave him, are you?"

That earned her a cheerful, "Nope!" Then Alex scooped up one of the balls while Edelgard took the remaining one. With a sigh and a shake of her head she let the Pokemon inside out. With a flash of white light she found herself looking at a green gecko with a red belly and yellow eyes. They stared into each others eyes for a few seconds, completely ignoring the man, Alex, and the little blue and orange fish as they jumped into the fight. She wasn't really sure what was going on but eventually the little Pokemon nodded before facing the battle.

Well, this was interesting.

_**(Skip because I'm trash at battle scenes)** _

Edelgard and Treecko, Professor Birch had told her what he was after the fight, sat off to the side as the professor knelt next to Alex and the two Pokemon with him. In the middle of the fight the Zorua from before had joined the fray, sticking to Alex's side as they fought off the wild Poochyena. Professor Birch had been amazed by it, which he continued to reiterate to the six year old who was holding both Pokemon in his little arms.

Treecko had perched himself on the back of her wheelchair once the fight was over, balancing perfectly on the thin, black material. He seemed to have taken on Edelgard's position of extreme boredom and wishing he was anywhere else. They watched as the professor examined Zorua, who looked rather confused by the man. "It's simply unheard of for Zorua to help a human like this. Normally they would create an illusion to avoid humans."

"Zorua is funny. He made a lot of illusions before we found you and they made me laugh a lot."

When Alex said that it mad the professor look over at Edelgard with a question written across his face. She nodded as she found the polaroid picture of the little Pokemon from before, handing it off to the man.

"Well, this is a surprise." He stared between the picture and the three standing before him. "Something about you must have drawn him in." The man dug through his pockets for a second before holding another Pokeball out to Alex. "Why don't you officially catch him? I'm sure he won't give you any trouble about it."

As Alex went crazy over that the professor walked over to Edelgard. "You two must be Norman's children, Edelgard and Alex. He's told me quite a bit about you. Though he never mentioned..." He trailed off as he stared at her, trying to find the best way to say what he was thinking. It was something she still wasn't used to. People always walked on eggshells around her before, but now it was for a completely different reason.

"That I'm a cripple? Don't worry, I don't think he even knows. It was a recent injury, shortly before we moved here." It was true. She hadn't seen him for months before what happened and she didn't think her mother cared enough to call and tell him.

Even if she did he probably wouldn't have visited.

The two watched as Alex, Mudkip and Zorua ran around the small field. "Do you mind if I ask what happened? I know about your past... affiliations. Does it have anything to do with that?"

Edelgard sighed, pulling her mask down to rest under her chin. "Yeah. We were in the Burnt Tower. Floor gave out underneath me and I fell. Damaged my L4 and L3. The others were in no condition to help, so I was down there for awhile before the Ecruteak Gym Leader found me."

She could tell that the man was watching her out of the corner of his eye. His mind was working overtime and she wasn't sure she wanted to know what he was cooking up. "Well, Alex and I were just heading to Oldale to visit the store. We didn't have anything cool to drink at home."

"Oh, you can come over to our house!" Edelgard and Professor Birch both jumped at the voice that sounded out behind them. Looking over her shoulder she found herself looking at a boy around her age with brown hair, lighter than the professors, tucked under a white knit cap. He was rather scrawny, she had more upper body muscles than he did, and his grey eyes were sparkling as they were fixed on her. "We were talking about inviting you over for dinner so we could get to know you."

Professor Birch grinned. "Good thinking Brendan!" He stepped over and clapped his hand down on the boys shoulder. "This is my son, Brendan. He enjoys helping me out in the field, so he can help you get settled in as a new trainer."

"OK!" Edelgard cut in so she could stop that line of thinking. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. I'm not exactly in the position to be a trainer." She gestured to her wheelchair, which seemed like it should have been obvious.

"Don't worry." The strange smile on his face definitely had her worried. "I have a plan for that." By this time Alex had decided he had enough of running around and settled himself and his two new friends onto the wheelchair with Edelgard. It was getting pretty crowded and she would probably have to set some rules with the boy soon. "But in the meantime, consider Treecko yours. And Mudkip yours, Alex." That seemed to make the boys smile sparkle even more. At that point he took the handles of the wheelchair to direct it back to town. "Besides, Brendan will be in your class over in Petalburg. So you two will have plenty of time to train up together."

Then Brendan chimed in. "Don't worry. Every school in Hoenn allows you to have your Pokemon with you during class. The only exception to that is during tests. Apparently some kids have tried using their Pokemon to cheat."

Well that sounds pathetic.

Edelgard continued to listen as Professor Birch wheeled her back to town, slightly thankful for the break from pushing herself around. Brendan kept chattering away, Alex nodding intently along, and Edelgard couldn't help the slight smile on her face.

So much for not finding another Naomi.


End file.
